An adjustable vane cell pump is known from DE 103 46 095. Vane cell pumps are employed as delivery pump for cooling or lubricating oil in a combustion engine. In order to vary the rate of delivery the slide of adjustable vane cell pumps are adjustable. Because of this, the eccentricity of the rotor within the slide is changed, as a result of which a volume delivered per revolution can be varied.
At least one object is reducing the weight of a vane cell pump. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.